


Celebration

by Sparkette



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blame the alcohol, Corypheus is dead, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkette/pseuds/Sparkette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus is dead. Loris and Josephine "celebrate".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

The sun assaulted Loris' eyes waking him up from his slumber. His eyes watered a moment as he rose up in bed. It had to be late in the afternoon, he guessed. He then realized he had no clothes on. Panicking, he turned and seen another figure in bed with him. Tan skin, black hair down, and naked as well.

The dwarf felt his cheeks turn hot. _Calm down, now. Try to remember what happened last night._ It then came back to him.

_Corypheus was dead. Everyone in Skyhold was celebrating, even the many guests that came. Everyone was either passed out from drinking, or staggering outside. Then a pair of lips met the Inquisitor's. Tasting of sweet brandy mixed with one of Lucienne's cakes. The taste nearly drove him mad as he wanted more.The wine he had drank earlier was now coming back to haunt him. Between heated kisses, feverish touches, both bodies found their way into his quarters. Josephine's hair came undone as it fell past her shoulders, igniting a fire within Loris as he put her on his bed. He felt himself grow aroused and struggled to rid her of her top. She undid it and kissed him with want and her hand lingered to his hardness. He let out a small hiss and stripped himself of all clothing quickly._

Loris felt a pounding in his head interrupting his thinking. "Owww...." He took a moment to collect himself and looked at Josephine, she was still asleep, her black hair down and past her sun-kissed shoulders. _She's so beautiful._ "Sweet Maker...I can't believe we actually had sex.Andraste's mercy..." he whispered to himself.

A stir snapped him out of his thoughts as Josephine awoke."Good morn-Ah!" she gasped seeing him. She realized then she was naked, in bed, with the Inquisitor, and he was naked too. "Oh my...My darling...I'm..I'm" she stuttered covering her chest with the blanket. Said dwarf chuckled. "Don't worry. Shocked me too when I woke up. We did it. I remember. Took a moment to remember, but we did. Blame it on the brandy and wine if you'd like." Loris placed a hand on her cheek. "You're hair is down. It's lovely." Josephine smiled."Thank you. " she said and let the blanket down revealing her bare chest.

Tan arms wrapped around the Inquisitor as she snuggled up to him. "If I recall, you gave quite the performance." she grinned. Loris chuckled."You did as well. You were quite exuberant last night." Josephine smiled and giggled. "See? I told you I can be exuberant when it's needed." "I never doubted you Josie."he kissed her

"Now that Corypheus is finally out our hair, we are free. I want to stay here. With you. You're the main reason I'm staying Josephine. When I first became Inquisitor, I told myself after all of this was done, I would leave and go back to the Free Marches. But, you changed my mind. I can't leave you, and there's really nothing there for me. I'm done with my old life. My new life here with you, and our group of crazy friends begins now." He said and laid his arm around her bare waist. The Antivan felt touched by his words. A tear slid down her cheek. It was caught and wiped away."I'm sorry for making you cry." he apologized wiping her tears. "No, don't apologize. I just never had someone say something so sweet to me. I'm glad you're staying. I would've been lonely without you. I love you my darling" She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you too Josephine Montilyet" he replied and kissed her on the lips again before pulling her close and closing his eyes.


End file.
